Insomnia
by Raina94
Summary: Fanfiction Drabble yang di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun uke bonsai Furihata Kouki AkaFuri Drabble 3


Insomnia

By :

Raina94

Cast :

AkaFuri

Rate :

T

Summary :

Sebuah cara Akashi Seijuurou agar Furihata Kouki dapat tertidur nyenyak.

Disclamer :

Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki milik Fujimaki-sensei

Warning :

Mengandung Typo Boys Love dll

Douzo

.

.

.

Kouki berguling-guling tubuhnya ke kasur, dirinya pun mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi belum terlelap juga. Kouki menatap kearah samping kanan'nya yang kosong, mengacak rambut coklatnya Kouki turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Kouki tahu Jika Akashi masih berada di ruang kerjanya, maka dari itu Kouki melangkahkan kakinya menuju Akashi.

Cklek

Kouki dengan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan kerja Akashi, di tatapnya Akashi yang serius dengan berkas yang menumpuk di meja Kerjanya. Sebenarnya Kouki tidak tega jika mengganggu Akashi, tapi bagaimana lagi dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

"S-Sei..." panggil Kouki dengan nada lirih, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas kearah Kouki yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Nani? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur" tanya Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Sei"

"Kau juga tidak akan bisa tertidur disini Kouki" ucap Akashi menunjuk semua berkas.

"Tapi Sei..."

"Mendekat lah Kouki" ucap Akashi, dengan langkah pelan Kouki melangkah kearah dimana Akashi duduk.

"Duduklah" Akashi menarik Perlahan membawanya duduk di pangkuan Akashi. Kouki tersenyum lembut menyamankan dirinya pada pangkuan Akashi, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Akashi membawa kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap Akashi.

"Kenapa Kau menjadi manja seperti ini Kouki?" tanya Akashi yang mengelus lembut surai coklat Kouki.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu" ucap Kouki yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Akashi.

Akashi mengambaikan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya yang jelas Kouki-nya harus tertidur. Akashi tidak ingin kalau Kouki sakit karena kurangnya istirahat.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Kouki belum bisa tidur juga.

"Sei..." panggil Kouki yang mengambil jarak pelukannya dari Akashi, dan menatap wajah Akashi. Akashi menghentikan elusannya pada surai coklatnya.

"Belum bisa tidur" tanya Akashi yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari Kouki.

"Belum Sei"

"Mau aku nyanyi kan lagu lullaby?"

"Boleh juga" Akashi memulai menyanyikan lagu lullaby untuk Kouki, kembali tangannya terulur mengelus surai coklat kekasihnya. Kouki pun Kini kembali menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi kembali.

.

"Kouki..." panggil Akashi setelah menyelesaikan lagunya. sedikit berharap jika Kouki tertidur agar dirinya melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Masih tidak bisa tidur Sei" rengek Kouki.

"Pejamkan mata mu dan cobalah untuk tertidur Kouki"

"Aku sudah melakukan itu, jika itu berhasil sedari tadi aku juga tidak akan kesini Sei" sahut Kouki.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ungkap Akashi bingung

"Entahlah sepertinya aku Insomnia"

Akashi menghela nafasnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kouki-nya ini tertidur dan dia bisa kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Akashi menarik wajah Kouki agar menghadapnya, kemudian mulai mencium kening Kouki, kedua matanya, pipinya dan berakhir di bibir merah Kouki. Akashi menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Kouki bergantian, Kouki hanya diam tanpa membalas ciuman Akashi.

"Nghhh" Kouki meleguh ketika ciuman Akashi beralih ke lehernya. Akashi hanya sekedar mencium dan menjilati leher Kouki.

"Hmmm" Akashi tersenyum senang pasalnya bukan suara leguhan dari Kouki tapi dengkuran halus. Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap sejenak wajah damai Kouki.

Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, mengangkat tubuh Kouki dengan pelan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Sesampainya di kamarnya Akashi merebahkan tubuh Kouki di ranjang, membenarkan posisi kepala Kouki agar nyaman di atas bantal coklat miliknya dan menyelimuti tubuh Kouki sebatas dada.

"Oyasumi Kouki" Akashi mencium kening Kouki sebelum meninggalkan Kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-FIN-

oke ini parade Fanfiction Drabble Raina yang terakhir tadinya Raina ingin publish 4 fanfiction Drabble tapi ke kejar cuma 3 So tidak apa yang terpenting Raina merayakan ulang tahun Uke Bonsai kesan yang Akashi ini.

RnR Minna

*Bow bareng AkaFuri*


End file.
